


Wishes

by damianknight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianknight/pseuds/damianknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla really needs to tell Laura something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

“You know, I’ve kind of lost count how many cookies I’ve brought you. I think this is getting unhealthy,” Carmilla said, gently laying down the package.

She sat down, cross-legged, and started tearing apart the plastic. 

“But I guess it’s all right.”

Carmilla picked up a cookie and held it up.

“Sorry it’s snickerdoodle, cupcake. The store was out of chocolate chip for some reason.”

She took a bite, crumbs lightly dusting the corner of her lips. 

“Okay, so I brought you the cookies because I know you like them, but also I need to tell you something.”

Carmilla took another bite, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Stalling.

“So, LaF introduced this girl to me. And she’s got this immortal thing going on. And I think—I think I could like her. But I wanted to ask you about it first.”

Carmilla nervously glanced up. Laura stayed silent. 

“And you told me that you wouldn’t mind if I just moved on. You know, try to be happy again.”

This time the silence felt heavier. Carmilla shrugged off her worn leather jacket and laid it beside her. 

“So, I guess what I’m saying is … I want to take you up on that.”

Carmilla twisted the ring on her fourth finger, the diamond digging into her palm. 

The pain felt like retribution.

“You were the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t ever forget you. But you told me that it would be okay to do this. That you wanted this for me. And she’s so much like you, I think—I think it might _be_ you.”

Carmilla stood up and pulled the ring off her finger. She carefully placed it on the ground and rose up, running her fingers over the short grass. 

“I will always love you. And you know I’m going to follow you to the other side when the time comes. I just want your blessing.”

A gentle breeze stirred the leaves on the trees in the courtyard, whispering softly into Carmilla’s ear. She smiled, reassured. Turning on her heel, she walked away from Laura’s grave, the ring glinting brightly in the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
